Field Trippin'
"Field Trippin'" is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis On a class trip to the ancient ruins, the guide treats Todd, Riley, and their friends like toddlers. Todd replaces him with a reckless Australian explorer, who brings the kids on a treasure hunt. Plot The kids are going on an overnight field trip to Yetzometzo Ruins, and everyone's excited about not having to go to class. Todd thinks the experience is going to be like his favorite video game. Riley, on the other hand, wants to go on an archaeological dig and make scientific discoveries; she's even brought educational flashcards. The other kids think Riley should relax and have fun. According to Tasumi, field trips are like a vacation from learning. Principal Cutler agrees. The kids arrive at Yetzometzo State Park, where they are greeted by Professor Sneedly. Riley sees an ancient temple in the distance; using a flashcard, Riley identifies it as the Temple of Metapetatuma. The kids get pumped up about finding treasure. Instead of going inside the temple, the professor sends the kids to the Kiddie Fun Zone, a combination sandbox and bounce house. The students dig up plastic bones and dinosaur-shaped mugs using toy shovels. All the while, Professor Sneedly talks down to them like they're little kids. That night, Todd and Shelton sneak away from the camp to find treasure. They end up bumping into Riley and Tasumi. Tasumi falls on a plaque with Yetzometzuan writing on it; Riley, using her flashcards, identifies it as a map to the Treasure of Metapetatuma. The professor grabs the plaque from Tasumi's hands, and he tells the kids it's too dangerous for children. Later that night, Riley has a nightmare about the professor. When she wakes up, she decides she's had enough of the professor, and she takes out her Fleemco phone; before she can press the button, an Australian didgeridoo-playing explorer named Dingo McGee shows up. Dingo recruits Todd as his sidekick, affectionately nicknaming him "Sparky." Meanwhile, the professor is on the run from angry natives in Anguraguay. Riley tells Todd off for replacing the professor with someone that isn't a scientist. In response, Todd says "science never gave us nothing but broken dreams." Dingo chains an ancient column to his jeep, hits the gas, and topples it over, creating a sinkhole. Dingo thinks they've landed in an ancient parking garage. Riley realizes they're in the royal tomb of King Metapetatuma. As the gang navigates the tunnels, Todd gloats that they wouldn't be there if it weren't for him. Dingo sees drawings on the walls. Riley believes it's a warning; before she can translate it, Todd and Dingo forge ahead. Dingo steps on a stone revealing a chain of booby traps. Todd and the explorer manage to dodge the traps, but the rest of the group are too scared to follow. Riley tries telling Dingo to hit a crescent-shaped button to deactivate the traps. Dingo ignores her, then he accidentally leans on the button. The group comes across a rickety old bridge. Riley's map doesn't have a bridge, but Dingo decides to cross it anyway. He falls through the bridge and gets carried away by the underground rapids. Jacobo starts panicking, thinking that the group is lost. Riley uses her flashcards and the map to find an alternate route. Soon, the group encounters a fork in the tunnels. The tunnel on the left has sharp needles. Riley says to take the right tunnel; however, it has knives and buzzsaws. According to the map, "only the meek may pass." Todd accidentally backhands Shelton, sending him into the tunnel. Surprisingly, Shelton manages to dodge the obstacles. Riley and the rest of the group stumble into the tunnel acting nerdy and pathetic like Shelton. The group slides down into the treasure room. Todd greedily runs toward a treasure chest, but there's nothing in it but a message in Yetzometzuan. Riley translates the message as, "knowledge is the treasure above all others." Todd starts whining about how the treasure hunt turned out to be a life lesson. A cage falls onto the group, and the room starts filling up with sand. Riley tries to figure out how to escape this trap, but her flashcards fall out of her hands. Todd sees a Yetzometzuan letter on the ceiling. Remembering the clue, "gift above all others," Todd tells the group to climb into the chest, then he presses the corresponding letter. The chest gets pushed through the ceiling. Riley thanks Todd. Todd admits that Riley's flashcards helped them escape. He's disappointed that they didn't find the treasure, but Riley says it only happens on TV. Meanwhile, in the tomb, the sand drains from the treasure room, revealing gold. Dingo takes it all for himself. Notes * Conrad Fleem is absent in this episode; Professor Sneedly is replaced off-camera. * The cage had a roof, yet Todd looked up to see the letter above the cage. Category:Episodes Category:Season One